Second Socialist Raid
"Ratelslangen: >Posting from the same folder kinkykangaroo: it's called collective memeing, ratel" -Preparation of the Second Socialist Raid on Tinychat. The Second Socialist Raid was a trend that occurred through the night of the 20th to the 21st April 2016 (Central European Time), organized by IFeelOffended and KinkyKangaroo, who were later joined by Hammett, Countshitface, RossiArcher, Ratelslangen, Danior and later on, Silence. Similarly as its prequel, the raid mainly consisted of pictures holding content on anti-capitalism, the Soviet union and occasional post related to Bernie Sanders, politician often assimilated as a communist in American politics. Background "takalisky: I mean, If these are Top-Kek's last days takalisky: We might as well go out in a blow IFeelOffended: yeha, and if we post enough, it might change Lucy's mind rossi: but if it doesn't ? KinkyKangaroo: then I could delete this socialist meme folder with a clear conscience" The community debating on the organization of a possible final raid on Tinychat, 17th or 18th April On 17th April 2016, administrator and owner of the website Top-Kek.com announced through a video the incoming Shut-Down of the website, for low traffic reasons. The same evening day as the announcement was organized by Lord Lucifer a Tinychat meeting, in order to discuss about the website's fate. Several hours after the end of the meeting and Lord Lucifer's leaving, some users remaining in the chatroom of the community decided to organize a raid, hoping to either change Lucifer's opinion on the community he was seeing as fading, and if the latter would reveal to be unsuccessful, then to simply enjoy Top-Kek's last moments. Course of events "the post speed is such that when i try to scroll down, the site can´t handle it and i loop through posts" -Milos Zeman on the 7746th post of Top-Kek, 20th April 2016 On 20th April, several users regrouped on the Tinychat to launch what was supposed to be the last raid Top-Kek will ever know. Among them featured IFeelOffended, KinkyKangaroo, RossiArcher and Hammett. IFeelOffended decided to regroup all the raid content in one folder, planning raiders to alternatively submit. But things complicated when later in the night joined Ratelslangen, Countshitface, Danior (uder the username of "bichassnigga" ''in the chatroom)'' and then Silence, all wishing to contribute, forcing IFeelOffended to re-calculate the posting distribution roles every single time. Although IFeelOffended managed to adapt the folder and sort its posts for the 6, then 7, then 8 raiders, Ratelslangen, following a very bourgeois mentality, decided to submit content from his own folder that he refused prior to share when it was up to his turn, causing a massive confusion on the Tinychat due to a fail on the meticulously planned posting order. The chaos was unleashed by Countshitface who then typed in the Tinychat: "RANDOM POST NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ...And what was supposed to be an organized and co-ordinated raid, turned into a massive shitposting spree, as Top-Kek was worthy of. Due to the chaotic posting spree, users have been recorded to submit a same image twice at several occasions. Conclusion Somehow, out of the 40 anticipated posts, approximately a hundred of posts have been submitted between the first (7671) and the last post of the raid(7778), with practically no content unrelated to the raid. Which makes the post amount to a hundred (less the accidental reposts that got removed overnight), making it the biggest raid to have ever happened on Top-Kek.com. Category:Raids